Personal Computer News Issue 3
This issue was cover-dated 1 April 1983 and cost 35p. PCN Monitor Page 2 *16 bits to take away: The Computext DOT: an IBM PC compatible in the shape of a portable. *Great Advantage: North Star announces 16-bit upgrade *Expanding maintenance for micros: Commercial Data Systems *Playing with words on the IBM: Wordtrix and Quotrix for PC from Pete & Pam Computers *Over the Rainbow: DEC Rainbow - Ralph Bancroft Page 3 *Sinclair second: Tied with Apple II in American market *New micros due from Osborne *Portable link-up from Epson *Users lose as printer firm hits trouble: Amber Controls goes into receivership *Software hit by sneaky BBC update: Croaker among those hit Page 4 *View from America: Portables carry on and on and on... - Chris Rowley *Beeb airs 'free' BBC software *Upgrades downplayed for Vic-20s Page 5 *Newbrain sets CP/M date... *... Lynx now to offer upgrade *Intellivision keyboards at a premium *PCN Charts Page 6 *Playing the Ace: New RAM packs and software for the Jupiter Ace *Bytes for the dentist: The Dentron *More joy and less stick: The Quick-Shot from Vulcan Electronics *Cold comfort on Apple *UK launch for Texas micros: CC-40 & 99/2 Page 12 *A modem plus a micro plugs you into telex *Speed boost for Apple II: Accelerator II board from Pete & Pam Computers *All aboard for the Ethernet station as costs begin to fall *Management with a Torch: Torch-Mars accounts package *A bit of a holiday break: Beaumont Summer Camps Features Contents - 1 page (1) Random Access (Letters) - 1½ pages (15-16) Routine Inquiries - Max Phillips - 2 pages (18-21) BBC ROM Card: The Basics in splitting the Atom - 3 pages (24-26) :BBC Basic on an Atom? Reg Parsons finds the BBC ROM card a bit of a spanner in the works :There's life in the Atom yet - Geof Wheelwright Lynx Unleashed: The cat that catches colour - 2 pages (28-29) :Want to put colour and graphics on your machine? Let Max Phillips be your Lynx man. Apple Keynotes: Music micro please! - 1 page (30) :How to tune up your Apple to synthesiser quality at a sweet and low price, by Richard King Readout (Book Reviews) - 1 page (33) *Learning to Use the ZX Spectrum Computer - Ian Scales *CP/M Revealed - David Guest *Know Your Dragon - RB *Enter the Dragon - David Guest *Programming with Graphics - RB Clubnet / PCN Datelines - 1 page (73) Databasics - 5½ pages (74-76,78-79,81) PCN Pro-Test Gameplay Other Software/Hardware PCN Program Cards Magnify Utility - (63) Spider - 1 page (65) Firing Range - 2 pages (67,69) Encode/Decode - 1 page (71) External Links You can find scans of this magazine and a DVD at www.personalcomputernews.co.uk Other Credits Production Editor :Keith Parish Sub-editor :Peter Worlock News Editor :Margaret Coffey News Writers :David Guest, Wendy Pearson Software Editor :Shirley Fawcett Systems Editor :Max Phillips Hardware Editor :Richard King Peripherals Editor :Ian Scales Feature and Micropaedia Editor :Geof Wheelwright Listings Editor :Sandra Grandison Editor's Assistant :Harriet Arnold Art Director :Jim Dansie Art Editor :Jimmy Egerton Art Assistant :Dolores Fairman Category:Contains VIC-20 Reviews Category:Contains Dragon Reviews Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews